Chapter 52
This is the fifty-second chapter of the DARLING in the FRANXX (manga) Synopsis Ichigo and Gorō are walking with Nana in the hallway as Nana learns the squad hasn’t found Delta yet despite having searched everywhere. Nana says she may have to hand this over to the Intelligence Department even though she doesn’t want this problem to spread. Then, they feel vibrations within the walls. Nana calls Hachi to ask what’s wrong and he replies it’s bad. Nearby, Hiro is in his training unit when he sees the FRANXX hanger exit gate explode and he is shocked to see Strelizia in stampede mode as it emerges from the gate. 001/Delta stands next Strelizia as she reminds Zero Two what she needs to do next. Zero Two, shown to be completely under 001’s control, looks up at Mistilteinn. Hachi is informed that Strelizia is climbing up the exterior of the plantation. Ichigo asks what is happening. Dr. FRANXX says they don’t have all the details but that they need to get prepared for battle. The doctor however realizes that Strelizia has fallen into the enemy’s hands as he watches Strelizia climb towards Mistilteinn. In the living room, Zorome complains that he is tired of looking and Miku says it’s been going on for a while. Alpha looks out the window as he worries about Delta. Ikuno says she never expected him and the 9's to be similar to them. Alpha asks her what she means. She tells him not hold back and that even the elite 9’s are capable of feeling compassion like them. Alpha shrugs her off. Kokoro says she is going to keep looking for Delta. Futoshi says they have been looking long enough. Mitsuru agrees and says there is no point in to keep looking. Kokoro says she thinks Delta is just anxious. Mitsuru changes his mind and agrees to help her look again, which surprises Futoshi. Mitsuru explains that even if they can’t find Delta, he will go anyway to reign for Kokoro, which displeases Futoshi that Mitsuru is not listening to him. Everyone suddenly feels the house shaking. Zorome and Futoshi run out to the balcony, thinking a Klaxosaur is attacking them. Miku cries out that it is Strelizia as they see it enter through the glass shield. 001/Delta tells Zero Two not to resist and her fangs exist to make the enemy fear her. 001/Delta commands Zero Two to destroy them and Strelizia charges towards the house as everyone starts to panic but Delphinium kicks Strelizia away just in time to save everyone. Ichigo asks everyone if they are alright but Miku asks why is a FRANXX inside Mistilteinn. Delphinium and Strelizia face each other to prepare for a battle. Hachi informs Delphinium that it is inevitable that Strelizia will cause damage to Mistilteinn but Strelizia needs to be stopped, and Ichigo replies she understands. 001/Delta moves to the bridge at the lake nearby and she commands Zero Two to destroy the humans. Hiro climbs up the plantation in his training pod as he realizes this is the same voice Zero Two has been hearing and asks for her to wait for him. Category:Chapters Category:Chapters